Old Inhereitance
by darkmoonfairy16
Summary: Harry turns seventeen and finally leaves his relatives house new secrets arise. Family history is finally revealed. Will Harry be able to deal with it.Hp/Fg Rm/Sb AU does not follow story line. Characters are different. Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is my first time I have written a harry potter fanfic so yeah lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

I hear others say that each day is like a new adventure. You have to take every day for granted. For me I just hope to be alive by the end of the day. I spend every summer with my muggle relatives. The school year at Hogwarts I am always on guard because I have a Dark Lord after me. Everyone looks at me as the boy-who-lived. I wish they didn't. I only wanted to be known as Harry.

This was my last year at Hogwarts and the last summer I would have to spend with my relatives. I sat in the living room the time was spent quietly waiting for one of the members of the Order to arrive. A sound came from outside dragging me out of my thoughts. I stood up along with my Aunt and Uncle. There was a knock I looked at them and went to the door opening it quickly. I smiled seeing they had sent Remus and Tonks to get me.

Tonks had natural blonde hair. "Nice Hair" I commented. Tonks hugged me "Thanks Harry I had to blend in" Remus stepped inside "Grab your things Harry we are on a schedule." He looked nervous to me. I shrunk my things and my broom slipping them into my pocket.

We walked out onto the lawn "grab my hand Harry" Remus said. I grabbed him making sure to hold on tight. There was a huge pull that made you feel as if you're on a roller coaster when it heads down a hill. Soon gravity took hold and I had to lean on Remus for support.

We stood in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order Of Phoenix and home of my godfather. We hurried up the steps and walked in. Sirius was pacing in front of the door waiting for me to arrive. He stopped suddenly noticing our arrival. "Harry!" I was pushed onto the floor suddenly with a happy slobbering dog licking my face. I laughed trying to push Sirius off. "Enough Sirius let him breathe." Remus pulled him off. I smiled gratefully at him.

I stood up and faced Mrs. Weasley, she was like a mother to me ever since I first met her at the station in my first year of Hogwarts. "Harry!" She grabbed me up hugging me tightly. "Now Molly let the poor boy get settled" Mr. Weasley stood behind her. Molly let go of me "Of course as usual you will be sleeping with Ron" I nodded and headed up. The hallway was still dark covered in dust from years of no one living there.

I opened the door to Ron's room stepping inside, one side held an empty bed that I laid my things on. I looked over at Ron's bed I blushed and turned away. There laid Ron and Hermione snogging without realizing my arrival.

I laid my trunk down. I heard a shuffling noise behind me. "Harry!" Hermione hugged me, I turned with her still wrapped around me "Hey guys." They both looked flushed and out of breathe. I blushed and looked away. Ron clapped me on the back "How was your summer mate?" I stepped away sitting on my bed "You know it's always the same, summer with my relatives." Both gave me a knowing look with pity.

"So why did Remus look nervous earlier?" I watched as Hermione gave Ron an uncertain look "The Order was attacked a few days ago." I jumped up "Was anyone hurt? What happened?" Hermione sat down telling me how the Order was planning a sneak attack. Somehow Voldemort found out and attacked the Order during the mission. It put the Order on high alert. The reason Remus was nervous was because they never knew if or when the Death Eaters would attack.

A knock came at the door. I turned seeing Ginny Ron's little sister. "Mom said dinner is ready" Ron stretched "Good I am starving." I rolled my eyes Ron was always hungry. We walked out the room hearing whispers at the bottom of the stairs as the Order members were leaving the house.

Dinner was always the same. Molly telling Fred and George off for having their products at the table. Hermione and Ginny giggled and whispered between each other. Ron laughed at a joke Sirius told him. But in the middle of dinner I noticed Remus watching me quietly.

Molly had fixed more chicken than ever. I waited until everyone gotten their fill. When a scent caught my attention. On a certain plate laid a chicken leg still uncooked. My hands reached out for the plate when suddenly Sirius snatched it away. He looked at Remus with a shocked look like he had just realized something.

Later on while the kids sat in the sitting room playing exploding snap and Ron and I played wizards chest. My mind went back to dinner to my two godfathers. The looks and the chicken leg had a connection. "Harry?" I looked back at Ron noticing everyone was staring at me. Hermione walked over "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly looking at the game "You beat me" I did not notice when he did. Ron stood up "Let's go upstairs."

We walked by the kitchen when I heard someone whispering. I put my hand up motioning Ron and Hermione to stop. I looked in the crack of the door to see Sirius and Remus standing there.

Sirius stared down at the counter "Remus what are we supposed to do the first sign that it might have passed onto Harry has already started showing. Remus shook his head "We do not know that, it could have been a coincidence." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand "Remus you cannot deny it! Harry could have it and if he does we are going to need to explain it to him." Remus sighed and agreed walking out of the room with Sirius.

**Well I'll hope you will review it and if anyone has advice to what I could do better to make it sound a little better I'll take suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks guys for reading I felt so excited seeing people had read my first chapter : )**

**Chapter 2:**

I stood there for a second. "I wonder what they are talking about." I turned around Hermione had that look in her eyes and I knew she was already trying to figure out what they had been discussing. Ron had been quiet. We all went upstairs to the Library. Hermione grabbed books one by one. I just sat in silence going over what we heard. She read all night. Ron fell asleep after a short while.

The door opened and Remus peeked in "Harry I was looking for you." I looked up at him then looked back at the fire. Hermione stood up with her book and dragged Ron along leaving me alone with Remus. He sat down next to me and sighed "Sirius and I agreed that you need to be told a few things." I was ready for him to tell me whatever he and Sirius had been whispering about earlier.

"Hermione told you about the attack?" I nodded "Well during the cleanup we were able to capture someone" I looked at him "Who?" Remus sighed "Fenrir Greyback" Now I could see why Remus was nervous, to have the man who was your sire in the same house as you. "Remus does this have anything to do with what happened at dinner?" Remus gave me a worried look then smiled "Of course not." We both stood up Remus putting his arm around me "You have nothing to worry about cub."

_The night was still as I sat by a lake I had never seen before. I turned to look around and there stood a small cottage home. A howl went through the air. I smiled and stood up. For some reason that howl made me feel safe. I was looking towards the forest when I saw where the howl came from. A giant wolf with silver fur. It stood taller than me. My first reaction should have been to run but instead my feet moved towards the wolf._

_As I got closer the wolf leaned its head down and its cold nose touched my neck. It sent shivers through my body. I slowly touched the fur on its head and laughed. At the moment I felt the happiest I have ever been. I walked back to the lake as the wolf followed. I looked down at the water and gasped._

_There stood a wolf with pitch black fur. The wolf had my emerald green eyes though and right there on its head stood a puff of white fur in the shape of a lightning bolt. I looked at the other wolf as he just laid at my side watching me._

_"Harry!" I turned to see Sirius and Remus. When I tried to speak all that came out was a bark. The wolf at my side stood and walked in front of me growling. At first I thought he was growling at my godfathers but then stepping out of the forest was Voldemort and his followers._

_I wanted to yell but all that came out was a growl like the other wolf. A green light came from Voldemort's direction, It hit the wolf in the chest. I cried and whimpered. It should not affect me like this. I felt a huge pain in my chest as I tried to get the wolf up but there was no movement from it. I looked up at Voldemort just as another green light headed my way._

I opened my eyes and breathed out in relief. Tears were in my eyes and running down my cheeks. I slipped out of bed only hearing Ron's snores. I was afraid to go back to sleep. The dreams would come back and seeing the wolf being killed made me for some reason very sad . Although seeing myself as a wolf just confused me.

As I walked by a room I heard a noise come from inside. I stared at the door for a second. Thinking if I should open the door and or ignore it. My Gryffindor side won I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. The room was dusty. There was no noise, I must have imagined it. The bed creaked. I paused and walked up to it and pushed the curtains aside. There laid someone, a man in about his thirties. With silver hair and a muscular body.

His eyes turned to me. A color between amber and blue. "Boy" I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was deep yet raspy from thirst or maybe screaming. "Water" he speaks again. I ran to the bathroom grabbing a glass and filling it up. I ran back to his side and leaned the glass towards his lips. He leans up as much as he can and drinks it all in a few seconds. I put the glass down pulling a chair up to the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked. He stares at me not speaking for a while. I was about to give up when he spoke "Fenrir Greyback." I looked at him with shock. I always pictured him to be dirty and vicious like here he laid handsome and so kind to me. I spoke up "My names Harry" he stared "Your Remus' cub."

I nodded silently. I don't know how long we stayed like that. He stared up at the ceiling for a while. Then footsteps were heard running out in the hall. Shouts were soon heard aswell. Fenrir looked at the door "I think they noticed you missing cub." I looked at him then the door again unsure of what to do. Fenrir pushed his arm toward me "Go."

I opened the door quietly looking around, no one had seen me. I hurried out of the room closing the door quietly behind me.

**Well here's the second chapter I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I want to ask a favor my friend posted up a story and really hopes people will review and it's called Wolf Girl in Harry Potter section. I would really appreciate if anyone could read and review it help her like you have done for me.**

**Chapter 3:**

I walked toward the stairs listening, there were hushed whispers but the shuffling of feet and yells had stopped. I stepped into one of the rooms seeing Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting there talking. Ginny looked up she looked worried when her eyes met mine "Harry!"

Hermione and Ron looked up quickly. The next minute my arms were filled with Hermione and Ginny. I looked back at Ron "Did I miss something?"

"Miss something mate we all woke up and you were missing!" Ron exclaimed loudly. I stood for a second as the girls release me. Soon there are thudding feet and another pair of arms around me. I turned around Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Dumbledore all stood there looking relieved.

"Where were you Harry?" Sirius asked. I knew I couldn't tell them I had been talking to Fenrir. So I made up a lie "I was in the library reading I couldn't sleep."

"That's impossible I went in there and checked" stated Hermione. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed it off

"I put up a silencing spell so I would not be disturbed I didn't realize my absence would cause so much trouble." When I looked at them all I could see that Remus was the only one who didn't believe me.

After we all went back to bed I laid awake looking out the window. I knew what I had done tonight was wrong. Fenrir could have really hurt me. I sighed my head may think that, yet my heart told me to trust him.

Two days passed by. After that night someone was always made sure to watch me. I realized they are probably worried I will go missing again. I haven't though. I wake up at night and for a minute I want to go to Fenrir's side. Then reality hits in and I go back to sleep.

My dilemma of trying to find out what Sirius and Remus knew about me is still going on. I pointed out to Hermione since that first night Molly tried to stay away from cooking any meat. For hours she and I would read book after book no answers seemed to come. This morning I noticed my senses had become three times better. I could hear Molly from all the way upstairs.

When I was reading I gasped when my sight suddenly blurred. Hermione looked up from her book. Everything alright Harry?" I took my glasses off and looked at her. I could see her perfectly.

I can see" I grinned and stood up looking in a mirror. Hermione frowned "well that is defiantly something to add to your list of new attributes," I nodded absently I was so happy to finally not have to worry about wearing my glasses everywhere.

Later I went downstairs to take a break from all the reading. I was hungry so I decided to fix myself a snack until I noticed some chocolate sitting on the counter. I decided that instead I would eat that. I sat down and took a bite enjoying the sweet chocolate taste. "Are you eating my chocolate?"

I blushed and looked ashamed when I saw Remus "I'm sorry it was just sitting there." Remus sat across from me "That's alright we can share."

Remus grabs a few pieces and pauses "Harry...where are your glasses?"

I smiled at him "It was weird I was just reading when my vision suddenly blurred then when I removed my glasses I could see perfectly." Remus hesitated "Yes of course."

I watched Remus for a few seconds. He knew something. "Remus did you ever know my Dad's or Mom's family?"

Remus nodded "A few times when I went over to visit or stay for break, your grandparents always treated Sirius and I like their own children sadly they were killed when they wouldn't give over information as to where your parents were hiding." Great I though, another family member killed protecting me.

Remus grabbed a photo out of his pocket "I carry this where ever I go."

I looked at the photo and smiled sadly. In the photo was of my parents on their wedding day and there stood my grandparents with Sirius and Remus standing next to them. "It's a family photo, they wouldn't let Sirius and I say no to being in the picture."

I handed the picture back "I would have like to have met them."

I went back to the other room. Molly and Arthur were sitting there enjoying their time together. I had never thought about it before but these two had always treated me like a son. "Harry?"

I paused in though "Yes Mum." Molly gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. I smiled and walked over to them both. "I never thanked you two for everything you have done and I was hoping if you both wouldn't mind, I could um... call you mum and dad."

Molly started crying more Arthur smiled "Harry you have always been like a son to us and we would love to have you call us whatever you want." Molly wrapped her arms around me I felt loved knowing they had accepted me into the family.

When everyone went to bed I sat up silently. I sneaked out of the room, I stood in front of the door that held within it all the answers to the secrets I need to know. I turned the knob and stepped inside closing the door behind me. He looked up at me "Your back." I nodded and took the seat by the bed.

He examined me for a while I smiled shyly at him. "I don't know why I came back I guess I'm hoping you could help me."

Fenrir stared at me "And why would I help you cub?"

I looked down sadly "Your right you don't have to I just need someone to listen. I sighed "So far the past few days weird things have happened to me. I have an appetite for meat and my hearing and eye sight is way better."

I waited for a response. Maybe I didn't really need one I thought. I looked Fenrir up and down "Are you comfortable?" Fenrir just grunted.

I stood up and started with his arms and moving down to his legs taking the chains off. Fenrir automatically stood up stretching. I watched as his muscles moved with him. "So you want some answers?" He asked me.

Fenrir walked over and grabbed me. "Where are you going?" I panicked wondering why I had let him go.

Fenrir busted the window and the next second we were outside. I tried to struggle out of his arms. Fenrir looked down at me "This is for the best cub." Something hit my head. The last thing I remembered is feeling the wind hitting me when I fell into darkness.

I saw light sneaking into my eyes. My first thought was that Fenrir had taken me to Voldemort. I opened my eyes slowly hearing whispering around me. Little kids were hovering over me. I jumped back. "Hi" said one of the kids who had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

I relaxed a little "Hey." the boy glared at the others and they all scooted away. "Don't mind them, my name is Alfred and this boy here standing next to me is my brother." Amrit stood an inch shorter his hair reached to his shoulders. He just nodded silently.

"Now boys let's not harass our guest." A female voice came from behind them. She walked with a basket of fruit in her hands smiling warmly at them. She was petite yet she held herself confidently. Both boys left once she showed up.

"Don't be afraid little one you are safe with us." She reassured me.

I asked curiously "Where exactly am I?" She sat the basket of fruit down. "All will be explained little one." She left quietly.

I sat in the same spot all day. All the children ran off to play. One little girl though stayed by my side smiling shyly. "What's your name? She asked with a sweet innocent voice.

I smiled "Harry" she stared at me through her hair and blushed looking away. "Cub" I looked up to see Fenrir walking toward us.

I stood up, Fenrir looked at the little girl "Leave us Kendra."

The girl stood up and I watched as she ran out of the room quickly. I looked back at Fenrir "Why did you kidnap me?" He grabbed my hand dragging me to a corner I had not noticed that held a pile of fur.

He sat me down and stood up "Listen cub I have not said anything but from the moment we met I knew you were one of us."

I sat frozen "That's not possible" I shook my head I knew I had not been bitten. "It is cub" Fenrir states flatly "You were born a wolf."

A wolf, that one word seemed to curse anyone who had been labeled with it. "I wasn't bitten." I was frantic for him wrong. "Cub did you not hear me the first time you was born being a wolf." Fenrir argued.

"Remus..." he would have told me Fenrir chuckled "He hid it from you, Remus is too ashamed of being a wolf to accept that you are one as well." My mind ran free. I had to admit the signs were all there. The worse feeling I had was of rejection. What would all my friends think of me? Would I still be able to attend Hogwarts?

A hand touched me making me go back to what was going on around me. Fenrir was looking at me with concern. "I've never turned." I stated.

Fenrir nodded "If the wolf gene skipped a generation you would not notice until you come into your inheritance."

"So next full moon I will…" Fenrir nodded "You will turn for the first time." I don't know if I could handle the pain. The one time I watched Remus go through the transformation he was in a lot of pain. "Why bring me here?"

I stared at the ground sorrow swept over me to know that this was my fate. "I do not know."

"Alpha" Fenrir turned around "Liora why did you interrupt me?" I looked up and saw the woman who I had spoken with earlier.

"I am sorry Alpha I was told you should not move around for a couple of days." Fenrir looked at me confused then he turned emotionless. He walked away "Liora make sure to let everyone know Harry is a part of our pack now.

I watched as Fenrir left. Liora put her hand on mine "Come little one I will teach you the ways of our pack.

**Okay everyone that's it for the chapter sorry if I don't update for a while its spring break and I have a lot of plans lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay still waiting to get my laptop yet but until then I will use a computer on campus.**

**Chapter 4**

We walked outside and I noticed that we were actually in a forest. There were small cottages all around. I thought they had to be for the families who lived together. Liora pointed towards the group of men "These are the warriors they are also the mates of some pack members, their job is to hunt for food." They all stood proud sharpening the weapons. "The women take care of the children and do the cooking" Liora explained.

A question struck my mind "Why are there only specific jobs because of gender?" Liora shook her head it is more the matter of dominant and submissive, there is one woman who was born dominant" she pointed far off "That is Makeda she is the first female dominant in a hundred years." Now I understood it all. "So how do you know what you are?" I asked

"Little one you will find that all wolves know what a pack member is when they join or are born." I looked at her curiously "So am I a dominant or submissive Liora?" She smiled gently "Sorry Fenrir ordered us not to tell you until you are formally introduced."

Butterflies filled my stomach, I was nervous to be introduced and find where I belong in the pack. Later on that evening I was sitting in a chair in front of everyone. They all stared at me with curiosity or unease. I watched as Fenrir stood up "Welcome my pack, tonight we are joining Harry Potter into our family." Fenrir looked at me "First we must give him a new name." He turned towards me hovering right over me "I have thought this over and have chosen Zain" he then sat down. I stood up facing my new pack "I want to know where I belong in the pack."

Fenrir shot Liora a glare then turned away and started eating. I started to feel so frustrated. I had escaped a house that held secrets from me to end back in the same position again. I slammed my chair away it landing with an echo as the legs broke off. I glared at Fenrir and walked away.

Before I could even get a half a distance away a hand grabbed me by the back of the neck. I tried to hit them before I realized it was Fenrir who was now looking at me angrily. "You do not embarrass me cub in front of everyone and get away with it. I was going to let you get use to things around here but now I won't." He threw me into Liroa's arms "Prepare him to work make sure he knows what to do by tomorrow morning."

We were back in the room we first started in. I sat there staring at Liora while she talked. I didn't hear one word she said, I was angry at Fenrir I trusted him, I felt betrayed. The coldness in Fenrir's eyes sent a sharp pain toward my heart. I didn't understand.

"ZAIN!" Liora screamed. I zoned back in she looked at me with such sadness. "Yes Liora" I spoke "Were you paying attention" she asked. She sighed when I shook my head. This time I did pay attention. I realized this was my fate. I got myself into this trouble there was nothing to do but accept it.

Liora showed me to the cottage that stood next to a bigger one. "That is the Alpha's home" she explained. Great I thought I had to live next to the one person who would make my life a living hell. "Goodnight Liora" I started opening the door.

"Wait Zain" Liora called out and I froze "Things will get better I promise." I looked at her and smiled, I wondered if she had been born into this or was she like me who had been confused and scared at first. I left her at the door to get some sleep.

The next morning I was shown to the area where I would be working. Abena is the head woman. She gives us all the jobs for the day. I walk up silently as Abena stares at me. "You will be gathering the fruit for the day I want ten baskets full, don't return until it's done" she explained stiffly. I glared at her and walked outside. The fruit trees stood at the end of the forest.

I climbed up the tree and started picking the fruit then throwing them down into the basket. After the first basket I tried to climb down, when I felt my foot slip and I started falling. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground. I never did. I then opened my eyes to see the last person I wanted to...Fenrir. "Are you alright Cub?" He asked me as I jumped down from his arms "Why do you even care?" I whispered.

He sighed and turned away from me "You will understand soon Zain." I glared at the ground "Understand what Fenrir that my new way of life is just as bad as my other one. Others give me dirty looks just because I stood up to their alpha. How you want to keep me under your thumb just like Dumbledore. Stop me when I get close."

Fenrir glared at me "Zain you will learn in this pack I am Alpha, no one questions what I say or do. Just because you have not had a pleasant life does not mean we will change our ways for you." I watched as he walked away from me. I felt angry yet sad that he was treating me this way.

The full moon was tomorrow. This was going to be my very first transformation and I was terrified. "Zain" I turned to see Alfred "Yes" I spoke as I climbed up the next tree. "What are you doing" he asked. I rolled my eyes "What does it look like I am doing, I am helping gathering up the food." I looked down at him "if you're going to keep talking to me come up here and help."

Alfred and I got done in half the time it would have taken me. So I decided to sit around for a little while. Alfred decided to keep me company, he was a dominant. He said there was only one other submissive like me which was Hiram. He also explained how all the other kids ignored the poor kid. I could see Alfred felt for us submissive. "Our fathers teach us that submissive are only to be told what to do and how to act unless they are our mates" Alfred explained.

"Fenrir talks to me" I mentioned. Alfred looked away fast "Is there something I should know Alfred?" I asked him. He sighed "Look Zain the Alpha doesn't want anyone talking to you without permission, I think your something special"

I did not know what could make me special. "Wait the only reason others will not talk to me is because... because he told them not to" I screamed. I was angry Fenrir was trying to dictate everything in my life.

"Alfred" we turned to see Liora "Leave you're not supposed to be here" she said. Alfred stood up and ran away. I glared at the ground. I seemed to be doing that alot lately. Fate just loves to mess with me. Liora sat next to me. "Why are you allowed to talk to me" I asked her. She smiled "Fenrir trusts me because I already have a mate and I am also a submissive." I asked once again "Why is Fenrir so protective over me?" I looked her in the eyes. "I am sorry Zain I cannot answer that question you have to figure that one out on your own."

I stood up "Just like always" I sighed. I walked back picking up three baskets. No one had the right to tell me what I am or am not allowed to do. After getting all the baskets back I sat with all the kids. They smiled and ran around when I noticed one boy sitting all by himself. He must be Hiram I thought. I walked over and sat next to him "Hey" He shyly looked up and smiled "Hi" he responded. "You must be Hiram, Alfred told me about you" Hiram nodded silently "He is the only one who will talk to me."

Something crossed in my mind. What if Alfred was Hiram's mate? They were both too young to notice. That was the reason Alfred cared about Hiram's feelings. "Alfred is a nice boy" I said as I put my arm around Hiram. I looked down at him "We may be the only two male submissive but that does not mean we have to act like it." Hiram looked at me confused "You mean act like a dominant?" He sounded scared. I laughed "That's what I mean, you and I are treated lower and more careful than other men it's not right." Hiram nodded and cuddled up beside me I knew then I would protect him.

It was time for the pack to gather. Liora and I stood together with the kids. Hiram and Alfred stood at my side. I was an outsider with the rest of the women. All the dominates stood in the front with Fenrir. They were ready to protect the others.

As the moon started to rise I noticed a difference immediately. A presence within me that I had never felt before. I gasped as the wolf tried to possess me. I tried to push it back as I started to feel my bones try to reshape, I screamed in pain, I felt like I was being torn into two.

Fenrir was next to me, I could see he was struggling not to turn for me. "Zain you have to stop trying to control your wolf. Merge with him and the pain will fade." I whimpered as another shot of pain went through me. I closed my eyes and searched and there I found him. He looked like me. With Amber eyes and sharp nails. He attacked me and I side stepped him "We need to work together." The wolf froze staring at me "No more caging me?" I shook my head "No more."

When I opened my eyes I was the wolf. I saw huge paws in front of me; I looked up and saw the wolf from my dreams. Fenrir had been the one I was dreaming about. My wolf called to him. Fenrir licked my face. I realized then why Fenrir had been protective of me. I was his mate...No I am his mate.

A brown wolf a little smaller than me walked up to my side. I knew immediately that it was Hiram. I couldn't stay in the pack knowing the one I was fated for hated me. My wolf whimpered at that thought. I growled at Hiram pointing toward the forest. He started to walk in front of me. I heard Fenrir growl and I looked back sadly. I barked at Hiram and he and I ran, I was directly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone Thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions about the story and get confused just ask. Remember I do not own any Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does I do own Roxella though.**

**I would also like to thank these people for reviewing the last chapter**

Shey92

Celestialuna

BonneNuit

Elfin69

Doryan

**THANKS!**

'Parsel Tongue'

_Hat talking_

Chapter 5

It had felt like Hiram and I had run forever. Soon morning came and we rested after our transformations were over. I held Hiram close. We were on our own at the moment. I was resting my eyes when I heard a twig snap. I was alert immediately. Hiram stood behind me ready to run at any time. "Harry?" Remus stepped out of the trees. After having my name changed hearing my old one sounded different. It sounds wrong.

I shook my head "I am not Harry anymore." Remus stepped closer my wolf instinct was calling for me to attack him. "We have been looking for you" he said smiling at me. I realized I had no reason to not trust Remus. I looked behind me at Hiram "its ok we can trust him.

Remus kept staring "Where have you been Harry?"

"With Fenrir he was helping me"

I saw the way Remus was looking at me. He knew I found out everything. "Yes Remus I know what I am" Remus gave me a looked filled with pity.

"Don't worry Harry; Severus will give you wolfspane to keep your wolf in control every full moon."

"I don't need it" he gave me a perplexing look.

"Me and my wolf are one, we exist together Fenrir helped me do that."

I picked Hiram up "we need to go before Fenrir catches up to us."

"Why are you running from him? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head "we just need to go." Remus asked no more questions and led us away from the forest. He had taken us to Sirius' home. "Who's all in there?" I could not let Hiram go in there if there were Aurors.

"Just Sirius, Molly, and Arthur the kids are all at Hogwarts." I nodded and walked up to the door and looked back at Remus. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The house was quiet as we entered. Remus closed the door and signaled to the dining room. Everyone was in there including an extra, Dumbledore. As Remus entered every eye turned to us. Sirius was the first one wrapping his arms around me

Harry!" Molly started to cry "Harry you should know better than to scare you mother like that."

I walked up to her and hugged her "I'm sorry mum it will never happen again." Hiram stood at the side while he hid at the entrance. I smiled and grabbed his hand "everyone this is Hiram." I watched as all of them looked confused.

"Harry where did he come from?" asked Dumbledore

So I sat down and told them everything that happened since the night I left. Leaving out that Fenrir was my mate. Sirius looked ashamed "I'm sorry we hid that from you."

Dumbledore just smiled "well now that your back you can return to Hogwarts."

"What about Hiram?" I wouldn't leave him.

"He will stay here with Molly" She smiled and nodded reaching out a hand to Hiram.

I snapped my teeth at them my wolf angry at the thought of the pack being separated. Everyone froze. "If I return to Hogwarts he comes with me it is my job to protect him."

Dumbledore nodded "of course my boy."

I looked at Molly then Remus "you must understand a pack is never separated." An image of Fenrir popped into my head.

Dumbledore spoke up "while I have you here I would like you to meet someone." A girl my age came in the room with curly black hair and dark violet eyes and a small smile "this is Roxella Lestrange."

Sirius stared at her "Bellatrix had a child?" I was shocked as well.

"My mother doesn't speak of me. She was going to hand me over to the dark Lord as his consort." She said it so calmly you would not think she had been frightened of the idea.

"Well now that everyone does" I exclaimed "my name is Zain."

She looked at me confused "I thought your name was Harry Potter?"

"It was but not anymore." I turned to Dumbledore "I want to be resorted into another house."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"I just have a feeling." We said goodbye to everyone and Hiram, Roxella, and me were off to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was always the same for me. Returning here was like finally coming back home. "Wow" I heard Roxella whisper. I smiled "beautiful isn't it." She nodded and continued to the entrance. Now you three are just in time for dinner "Dumbledore said. We all walked into the great hall then everything grew quiet.

"Now everyone listen we have a new student Roxella and for the first time in centuries someone is going to be resorted into a different house." Dumbledore walked up to the head table and then the hat appeared. Roxella and I stopped in front of the stool.

"Roxella Lestrange"

All around then gasps were heard. People stared at her. Whispers were heard through the hall. I rolled my eyes and waited to see what would happen. Minutes passed longer than it normally taken. Dumbledore walked up to the hat and started whispering. Then he stood back up turning to everyone "there seems to be something special about today for also the first time in history we have Lore. A house for wolfs where the last students to graduate was in merlin's time."

A small table appeared making the great hall larger. Roxella stood up and took her seat. I walked up taking her place.

'_Ah Harry Potter back again. Let's see..it seems you too have changed over the years. Should I put you in Ravenclaw? No you are way too brave. Why not Gryffindor still? No you are way too cunning. Why not Slytherin? No you are way too loyal for them. Well it seems we have another.' _

'LORE_!' _

I stood up and everyone was again once quiet. I took a seat with Roxella with Hiram at my side. I looked across the hall toward Gryffindor table. Hermione was staring at me confused. I knew I would have to talk to her later. Ron was like at all times like this glaring at me. I had no regrets at what I had done.

After dinner we met up with Dumbledore again who showed us to our house. It was on the first door down a hallway I never noticed before. We stopped in front of a portrait with a young man with black wings looking at us. "Finally I get some students in my house you three must be special" he said. Albus smiled "actually the older ones are students."

"The younger one is with me" I stated.

The man nodded "password?"

Dumbledore turned to us "you both can agree on a password I will leave you to get settled."

I turned to Roxella "well?" We ended up coming up with snuzzlefrats.

The common room was warm from a fire that had just been made. The colors were purple and teal. I stood there for a couple of minutes when Hiram yawned. I smiled "come Hiram lets get you to bed. Goodnight Roxella." I heard her say it back. I tucked Hiram into bed "Zain." I looked at him "yes?" "Do you miss the pack?" "Yes little one I do." The thought of Fenrir made me sad. "Why did we leave then?" I smiled sadly at him "Hiram do you miss Alfred?" Hiram nodded and started crying.

It broke my heart to know it was my fault that these two were now separated. I took him in my arms "now hush" I whispered trying to comfort him. We both laid down falling asleep after the long day.

The next morning we met Roxella in the common room after getting ready. She looked at Hiram "is he alright?" I cloud see Hiram was still depressed over our conversation still "yeah he will be." The dining hall was empty except for a few students and a teacher.

Dumbledore entered and handed us our schedules. We both had the same classes. He had seen fit to put us with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Our first class was potions. We left early to head down when I was knocked down by someone. "Sorry" I said as I stood back up meeting Ron's glare. "Hey Ron." I stared at him nervously."

"You traitor"

"How is that Ron" I rolled my eyes.

"First you leave Gryffindor and your friends with that bitch Lestrange."

Rox growled "DO NOT CALL ME A BITCH WHEN YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW ME WEASLEY!"

"Ron just shut up and leave us alone."

"Who do you think you are Potter!" I turned to leave.

I heard Ron speaking and suddenly I am pushed out of the way "Harry!"

I was pushed against the wall. I open my eyes to see myself covered by a woman's body. "Are you okay Alpha mate?" It had been Makeda who saved me. "I am fine what are you doing here?" "The Alpha sent me to protect you until you grow some sense and come back." I scowled and pushed her away to see everyone staring at me. I glared at Ron and found Rox and headed onto class.

We were just in time when Professor Snape showed up. Rox and I sat in the back. "Potter it seems you decided to bring two extra guests." Snape glared at me. "Well Professor I think you already know about Hiram and the other is unwanted as well." Snape glared at Makeda and she did back daring him to do something. He sighed and turned away.

"Today we are going to make a wolfspane potion those who do not know what it is looking it up in your book." I knew why he was doing this just to annoy me. "Zain I'm confused why that man is so mad at you?" Hiram asked. "He's been that way since I first came here and it will never change." With having a partner like Rox I was able to get done early without my potion messing up.

After the class was over all four of us was walking out when Hiram suddenly fell. I rushed to his side to see he was convulsing. "Hiram!" Snape ran out of his class room and pushed me out of his way. He picked him up "come Potter." We were rushing off to the infirmary.

I waited outside with Makeda next to me. Rox went off to our next class. "You should have never left the pack." "I had no choice." "Yes you did because of you the child is hurt." I froze and realized it was. "I couldn't stay with a mate who hates me." She stopped talking. "Liora says she hopes you stay safe and come home." I nodded as Snape came out of the infirmary.

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly. Snape stared at me "Potter he has been poisoned." I fell back in the seat "how?" "It could have been during breakfast this morning it was a slow acting one luckily we got to it or he wouldn't have survived." He left as Makeda stood up "I need to send a letter informing our Alpha."

I was left by myself.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I'm taking so slow college is more than I expected so much homework and studying so little time so please forgive me if I take a while it's rare when I get time to myself**

_I do not own harry potter_

**Chapter 6**

I sat by his bed holding his hand. He felt so cold which shouldn't be possible for a werewolf. He looked so pale and his breathing was slow and forced. I had been the one who dragged him here and already he was hurt. I laid my head against the white sheet and began to cry. I cried because my wolf missed Fenrir. I cried because the little one I saw as my own cub had just about died

A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Rox looking at me sadly. I wiped away my tears. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

"It was not your fault Harry."

"Please call me Zain."

"You could have never known someone would have poisoned him"

"I'm his protector I should have checked it I was careless." I knew once Fenrir received the letter he was going to come here causing trouble. Rox put her arm around me as we watched Hiram sleep.

Makeda showed back up sitting in a corner in the infirmary. We heard whispers coming towards us. Two red head boys stepped out who looked alike. "What do you want?" I asked them.

"Well we heard about your friend…"

"And we overheard a couple of our roommates….."

"Talking about that they were the ones who did it."

Rox stood up "How can we trust you we don't even know you?"

"Well I'm Fred and this is George were twins and older brothers of Ron Weasley or as you call him slimy Weasley."

I sighed "Sorry you two, I didn't recognize you at first." Fred stood next to me "Were not like the others we still support you." I watched as they both eyed Roxellda. I knew that was never a good thing when both of them liked the same woman. "So you two were saying that you know who did this to my cub?" I thought of what I had just said, I guess that's exactly what Hiram was to me.

"It was Dean and Seamus" George said.

My anger started to boil over at the two who had betrayed me and hurt my cub. "You three watch Hiram for me." Rox smirked and started filing her nails while the twins stood by her side. I stormed through the halls scenting for them. I found them in the great hall since it was dinner time.

I slammed the doors open and everyone went quiet. I glared at everyone as I searched for the two I wanted. There they were sitting at the center of Gryffindor table sneering at me. I stomped over to them my claws appearing. I could feel my wolf wanting revenge. I decided to give in this time. We (Harry and his wolf) grabbed both of them by their throats "YOU TRIED TO POISON MY CUB!" I growled and threw them across the Great Hall. You could hear as their backs hit the stone walls and probably broke a few bones. We smirked knowing we had caused them pain.

"Harry!" Dumbledore ran over with Snape following right behind him. I scowled at them and ignored them starting to walk back towards Dean and Seamus. I felt Snape trying to hold me back. I turned back around and growled at him "Let me go!"

"It will do no good Potter if you get expelled trying to get revenge and be put in Azkaban leaving Hiram by himself."

I realized he was telling the truth. I calmed my wolf down long enough to turn to Dumbledore "Give them Veritaserum you will find they are the ones who tried to kill my cub." I walked back to the infirmary, as I walked in I paused and let out a small gasp. Between the time I left and came back Fred had left and Rox was making out with George. I coughed and moved towards Hiram's bed. Both jumped away from each other.

"So what did I miss?" Roxellda asked.

"I threw them across the Hall and broke a lot of bones" Rox laughed and George smiled at her.

The next morning I could hear a soft voice calling my name. I opened my eyes and found two blue amber eyes staring at me. I sat up quickly "Hiram your awake" I cried out in relief. "How are you feeling? Should I get Madame Pomfrey?" Hiram laughed "I am fine Zain; I'm feeling much better than before. Why am I in here was I sick?" I looked down clenching my hands together "Someone tried poisoning you."

Hiram's eyes grew wide "It's not safe here Zain. Please let's go back to the pack." I nodded in agreement "They will be here in a few days I promise until then I will call up someone I trust and have them stay with you in our rooms while I attend classes."

Hiram and I left the infirmary that afternoon. I immediately grabbed a parchment and wrote a quick letter to Remus. Hiram was watching Makeda silently. I turned towards her "Don't you ever have anywhere else to be?" She looked silently at me "I am here to protect you. I scowled "don't you have a family or something?" She just stared "I have no time to search for my mate." I looked at her sadly never knowing what it would feel like not knowing my mate.

A knock suddenly came from our door. I stood up opening it to see Hermione. "How did you find me?" I asked her. "Dumbledore told me of course" she said with a smirk. I stepped aside letting her in and walked back to my chair "What's on your mind?" She stared straight down at me "What happened when you left the house I really wish to know."

I sighed feeling as tired as I looked "Hermione it's a very long story" She sat down in an opposite chair "I'm listening." I sighed and looked at Hiram. He smiled and came over to me and sat on my lap. I looked at Hermione and blushed. "Well it all started the night I had gone missing from bed and lied about being in the library…"

The story was over to the point where I explained who Makeda was. "Wow Harry you sure have been busy" Makeda spoke up "His name is Zain" we both turned towards her shocked that she spoke to us.

"What?" Hermione questioned her.

"His name is Zain. Our Alpha named him Zain and you will respect him with it."

Hermione stared at me "She's telling the truth my name is Zain now.

Hermione stood up "Wow I have a lot of studying to do concerning werewolves." I rolled my eyes and smiled "I'll show you out." I opened the door and we froze. Fred and Rox were making out in front of the entrance.

"Wow she has been real busy" Hermione blushed and ran by them. Rox moved away and gasped when she saw me "Harry I didn't hear you open the door." I looked at Fred "I could tell you were occupied." She blushed "Fred I will see you later" I dragged her into the room.

I dragged her over to the couch "First George and now Fred?" Rox blushed "Well they both initiated the kiss."

I laughed "Well I hope you're going to choose one"

"I didn't think I would have to"

I stared at her crazily she was going to date both of the twins at the same time "Really?"

I was speechless.

"Anyways Harry I want you to go on a double date with me." I looked at her curiously "Who's going?" She smiled "Well I'm going with the twins and I heard Blaise Zabini likes you." She giggled at me.

Makeda stood in front of me "That is unacceptable you have a mate!" I had forgotten about Fenrir. That hurt me and my wolf to realize that. "I guess me and Zabini could go as friends." Rox snorted and turned away. Makeda glared at her "You got something to say?"

"Yeah, why should he care about his mate when he sent you instead of coming for Harry himself that would have been more romantic" Roxellda exclaimed.

"Both of you be quiet" I stood my ground stepping in between them "You two will not fight over this." Hiram was suddenly at my side "They're both kind of right" All eyes turned to him "Zain does have a mate he needs to think about and if his mate really did care he would be here."

Makeda just walked off.

The next day I met Rox at the entrance where Fred and George stood glaring at each other. Beside them stood a tall boy with dark skin he must have been Blaise. As soon as he saw me he smiled and walked up to me "Harry." I smiled "You must be Blaise." He grabbed my hand "Are you ready to go?" I took my hand away glaring at Rox "Yes, let's go."

We all went to Honeydukes first to grab some sweets we then went to the Three Broomsticks to grab some drinks. I sat next to Blaise who kept putting his hands on me. "So I heard something interesting about you Harry" I looked at him curiously "Really like what?" He smirked "I heard you got married this summer and Hiram is your stepson." I scowled "That is ridiculous!" Rox looked at us nervously "Well Blaise I heard you liked Harry what exactly do you like about him?"

Blaise grinned "He's hot and I love a man who can do what he did to Seamus and Dean. Blaise put his arm around me. Rox sent me a sympathetic look. We were sitting there when George and Fred suddenly stood up together.

I stared at them wondering what was going on when I caught up to what they were saying. "You knew I liked her first you just want everything I want!" Fred screamed.

George glared at his brother "I talked about her as soon as she walked in."

Fred launched at George knocking the table over. Rox jumped away in surprise. I stood there never before seeing the twins fight with one another. That's when the fight headed outside. Rox and I ran after them. "Fred, George no!" screamed Rox. Fred pulled his wand out at the same time as George. It was getting bad. Every student was hiding behind doors fearing to get near them knowing it was bad if the twins were fighting.

They both cast a spell at the same time Rox jumped in between them. I was ready to grab her when arms pulled me away. It was too late. The spells clashed hitting Rox at the same time. She screamed in raw pain and fell to the ground. There was no movement from her. Fred moved first and ran to her side "Roxellda are you okay?" She didn't move. Her eyes were wide open but she was still breathing. George fell to his knees the noise that came from him was filled with pain and sobbing.

Not a second later the noise of apparition came followed by the headmaster. He hurried to her side "We have to get her to the infirmary we have no clue what the spells have cause." Blaise stares confused "How did he know what happened?" I smirked "He has eyes everywhere."

All of us headed back to Hogwarts. We ran into the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were talking. "Will she be alright?" I asked. Dumbledore turned to us and spoke sadly "It seems somehow the spells have cause Roxellda to go into a coma of some sort." We all froze and everything seemed to stand still, then a second later Fred and George were at her side both probably feeling guilty for having caused it. I felt miserable to think if I had gotten to her one second before she would be here laughing about the whole thing.

I went to her side. She looked like she was only sleeping now. "Don't worry Rox we will find a way to wake you up." I could see that Fred and George were deeply tormented at the thought of this being their fault. "You two need to get over yourselves and your jealousy immediately." I walked away I knew I could have said more. I could have blamed and hated them for it.

I didn't though. I would be a hypocrite for hating others doing it to me. I found Hermione in the library as usual "I need your help." She looked up at me curiously as I explained everything that happened. Hermione decided to help "Now all we need to know is what the two spells were and were probably going to need some reinforcements" she said with a look of eagerness of a new challenge.

Later we got more volunteers from Fred, George, Neville, Malfoy, and surprisingly Snape as well. Malfoy was of course Roxellda's cousin and cared for her and Snape believed a potion might be needed. The information we found was the two spells had been Conglacior; a freezing spell and Ingens Dentium; a spell to cause your teeth to grow gigantic. We still had a lot of research to do.

By dinner time the entire school knew what happened. I headed to the common room to find Remus reading while Hiram was asleep on the couch. "Thanks for watching him Remus" I grabbed Hiram up in my arms. "It was no problem though that woman you have here has been acting strange all day." I nodded filing the information away until after Hiram was settled in bed "Goodnight Remus." I said as he headed out.

I tucked Hiram in bed "It's not nice what you did cub." I turned around and gasped…

**Okay everyone please tell me what you think and again please be patient with me I try to write as much I can a day and all your reviews really helps me push to do it!**

Conglacior= Freeze

Ingens Dentium=Gigantic teeth


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone that it is taking me so long to update these I like to be able to update my chapters in my notebook that way I know I am keeping up with the story but sadly I haven't had time to actually type it up but I will tell you I am not giving up on this story I am still seriously involved in it and so glad you are all being so patient. **

**Chapter 7: Compromise**

"Fenrir how…when?" Fenrir stared at me "I got a letter from Makeda saying the little one was poisoned and that you were seeing someone that wasn't your mate" he growled out. I stood protectively at Hiram's side "he's getting better now."

"You need to return to the pack" in my subconscious I knew he was right but there was also another side. "My help is needed here" I realized he could not know about Roxellda. "Cub" he spoke softly I gave Fenrir a concerned glance when I could see the shadows under his eyes. He looked really tired like he had not had any sleep.

"Are you alright Fenrir?"

"Of course cub the one you should be worried about is you."

He put his hand against my cheek. I leaned into him. I had missed him even though I knew he hated me. "Cub we need to talk" he sat down in the chair beside the window. "Why did you leave?" I knew he had to be joking of course he should know "everyone in the pack and you know why."

He stared at me like he was trying to read into my very soul it was chilling yet comforting. "Well I think I would need to know what you think I know" he sighed "I know I'm not the nicest man but I didn't think you would react this way when finding out." I stared at him astonished "me reacting this way is because you hate me." Fenrir stood up from the chair and in a few steps was only an inch away from me "I may be strict cub but I could never hate you."

*Hiram's POV*

I was sleeping so peacefully dreaming of being with Alfred again. I really missed him with him being the only kid in the group who wanted to play with me. I wondered how he was doing or if he had changed in any way. I was turning over when I sensed him. Not very close but his scent and presence were so familiar it called to me.

I drifted and was waking up more to hear Harry…and the alpha! I wanted to smile knowing the pack had finally arrived meaning Alfred was here. They sounded like they were in a serious conversation though so I tried to fake sleep. My breathing speeded up though at the thought of seeing him again. They both went really quiet and I was in so much suspense.

"Hiram" I could feel Harry right beside me "wake up our alpha is here." I opened my eyes slowly I looked at the sad eyes of Harry and for a second I felt guilty for wanting this knowing it was causing him pain. I looked up at our alpha real quick and looked away but fast enough to notice how tired he looked. I turned back to Harry "is Alfred here?" I see him turn to our alpha and he spoke up "the pack is hidden in the woods" Harry looked down at me "Hiram go find him." I didn't need to be told twice I jumped up running out the room here it close after me.

I was running out of the common room noticing Makeda already gone and was even more thrilled to know the pack was almost complete. Some of the wizards and witches stopped and curiously watched as I ran past them. As soon as I was outside I sighed in released and let out a happy howl. Not too far I heard him he howled back to me!

I grinned and ran faster and...There he was standing at the edge of the forest looking for me. As soon as our eyes met he ran towards me as well. We were connected I felt as if there was no one else who existed. I jumped into his arms and laughed remembering his scent once more. I felt as he carried me to the woods and the pack surrounded us. I was home again.

*Harry's POV*

"What do you wish of me Fenrir? To just leave all my friends and family behind to be killed by Voldemort" Fenrir grabbed me by the back of my neck "we are your family." I sighed and sat down on the bed there was no way to get through to him.

He sat down next to me "what do you think holds you hear cub?" I looked him in his eyes "the few that I trust and have hope for me to end this war."

"Give me a name."

"Roxellda"

Fenrir glared at me "I do not see them here."

"She's in a coma" he pats his hand on mine "I didn't know." I felt my eye tear and fell down my cheek. "What does your healer say?" I shrugged my shoulders "we do not know." Fenrir stood quickly "bring her to the woods our healers will take a look."

"Why can we not bring them here?"

"You have to remember Zain werewolves and wizards do not work properly together."

I nodded and stood up "wait pup before we go we have to take care of something." I turned and looked at him confused "even though we cleared up me not hating you there is still the punishment of leaving without permission and causing your pack so much grief chasing you." I sighed and looked down I was hoping he wouldn't bring any of it up. He sat on my bed "I give you a choice accept any punishment now I choose or wait until we see the pack and let them vote" his raised eyebrow I could tell meant why not choose the easier one.

I stood in front of him submissively "I choose right now alpha" he smiled and caressed me arm "good now pull down your trousers and lay across the bed."

Fenrir sat up and handed me my trousers and boxers "Come get dressed, lets head to get your friend" I nodded and got ready as we headed to the infirmary. The walk down was uncomfortable not only with the material of my clothing rubbing against my ass but also the looks Fenrir got. Students stopped and stared in curiosity, some also gasped in fear at the sight of him. I could see the amusement in Fenrir's eyes as kids scattered away from him scared, thinking Fenrir would attack them.

When we got there Fred and George were both still sitting by Roxellda's side each holding one of her hands. Fenrir pushed by them picking up Roxellda like a doll. "Hey" "What are you doing?" The twins stood in front of Fenrir ready to fight him. I knew Fenrir would not be lenient with them "Stop" both turned to me. "What's going on Harry?" I smiled and stood by Fenrir's side "Fred, George I would like you to meet my Alpha and mate Fenrir."

The both looked shocked but horrified "Harry your mate is a notorious killer" I nodded "I know that but my pack might have a cure for Roxellda." Both grinned and turned to Fenrir "Why didn't you say so in the first place, lead on my good man." Fenrir scowled "What have I gotten myself into" I smirked at him following by his side.

When we got to the edge of the forbidden forest Hiram stood there with Alfred. I smiled and walked up to both of them "It's nice to see you again Alfred." He nodded and smiled back at me "Thank you for protecting Hiram" which surprised me I was ready for him to be angry for taking him away. Fenrir made a noise and we looked to him "Let's get back to the pack."

We walked for a long period of time I thought we would never get there then I saw a clearing coming upon us. There the pack stood waiting for Fenrir to return. Liora ran up to me wrapping her arms around me "I thought I would never see you again." Fenrir went around us "Bojan. Biseria" a man and woman in white clothing ran up "Please take this girl to our recovery room." Fred spoke up "Where are you taking her" he looked at Roxellda's unconscious form "Wherever she goes I go."

Fenrir sighed "Fine." I chuckled "You will find all my friends are quite determined." Fenrir scowled "Let's head home." I froze "What!" I screamed "I told you I cannot leave I am needed in this war." Everyone turned to look at us I knew they were waiting for me to once again go against the alpha. "Please I need to be here Alpha" I made sure to look down and show my neck in submission. Fenrir looked at the pack "Well you heard my mate start building our homes." I smiled at him "Thank you Fenrir." He just huffed and put his arm around me. George stood there beside us "Harry" I turned toward him "Shouldn't we notify Dumbledore?"

I guess the old man should know "Would you like to bring him here George?" He nodded and turns back the way we came to go to Hogwarts. Fenrir glared down at me "Already bringing strangers to our home." I knew he was irritated with me "Only Dumbledore we can't have the students coming out here getting attacked especially during the full moon." He didn't say any more about it.

I didn't know what to do or how to act. I felt awkward knowing Fenrir was my mate but I didn't know if I should act any different. "Do you hate me cub?" I looked up at Fenrir's question as he stared at me "Of course not." I smiled and stood in front of him, I only came up to his chest "I am scared to jump into this relationship to quickly, we barely know one another" I was busy thinking when he said out of nowhere "I want to do right by you Cub." I looked surprised "What?" "I want to court you like wizards and witches do I know you have to adjust so I want to make it a little easier" he looked away I knew he wasn't into the whole mushy emotional stuff.

"I would love that" he nodded "I will meet you back at this spot at eight tomorrow." I watched him as he was leaving to help the pack "Wait what about Roxellda?" He turned and looked at me then at George who just walked to my side from behind us. Fenrir came back towards me "I guess I will need to explain it to the old man anyways."

I turned seeing Dumbledore was only a few steps away from us. "Headmaster" Dumbledore looked at me then Fenrir suspiciously "What is going on here?" "That I have the answer to" Fenrir spoke up. He smirked "I have your student Roxellda in our care."

Dumbledore looked at me sharply "Why would that be necessary?" I stood up straight "Well Fenrir has healers here who will be able to heal her." Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency and was winning since I couldn't protect my mind. I felt another presence there pushing him away. I focused to see Fenrir suddenly standing in front of me. "I don't think my mate has given you a right to go through his thoughts." Dumbledore took a step back "M….Mate?"

I nodded nervously "Fenrir is my mate Professor and his pack will be staying here for a while until I graduate." Fenrir put his hand on my shoulder "This is my mate's wish." Dumbledore did not look happy "I am sure Harry can take care of himself." the twinkle in his eye that was normally there was gone. I took a step back to be close up to Fenrir "Fenrir maybe it would be better to talk to Remus he would understand."

Fenrir pushed me away "Until then Zain will be staying with me." Dumbledore looked ready to attack him "You cannot keep one of my students." Fenrir smirked "What will you do about it old man?" I tried to stifle my laugh no one had ever talked to Dumbledore like that. Dumbledore glared at Fenrir then turned walking away.

Fenrir also walked away leaving me alone. Liora wrapped her arms around me "I have missed you Cub." Her arms felt warming to me but I wouldn't admit it out loud. I had missed my family as well. Alfred walked up to us with Hiram at his side "Zain…" Alfred again smiled and said "Thank you again for taking care of my friend." I was curious "Why are you not mad about me taking him with me?" He smiled at Hiram "Of course I'm not, I understand Hiram sees you as a parent so he will go anywhere with you." I smiled and hugged Alfred. They then went to sit under a tree Alfred holding Hiram close.

**Alright here is chapter 7 again sorry for taking so long to update this I am working hard at typing this up every chance I get please review any tips or happy thoughts on it please no flames on the way my characters act it is not welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is chapter 8 for you guys I am pushing myself to update faster than I have so please be patient with me. **

**P.S I am needing a new beta under unfortunate circumstances my other beta cannot continue so anyone who is good in grammar and other editing please pm me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters in the story**

**Chapter 8**

Liora and I stood together. I looked around the pack and saw this could become my family. I turned to Liora "would you help me with something?" She smiled warmly at me "of course." I looked down shyly "will you teach me the pack rules?"

Liora took my hand "I would love to." She lead me over to a cave where it was clear and sat down "first let's learn the respects" I nodded prepared to get it right. She first lowered her head down "when you speak to the Alpha, dominates, and your elders you never stand higher than them or look directly in their eyes for too long makes them think you're fighting them."

This made me realize maybe that is why Abena disliked me since I stared her in the eyes for too long. Liora then looked back up "there is one exception the Alphas mate is to never be lowered to anyone other than the Alpha." I looked at her confused about the rule "I am higher just because I am his mate?"

She nodded "exactly you are even high than the beta; one thing for them to remember is never disrespect or harm the alpha's mate."

I shook my head that just made me want to question everything "Abena gave me a look of dislike the first day she met me."

Liora frowned "well that is not like her Zain if Fenrir did not mention it but Abena lost her child 18 years ago but to her it seems like just yesterday." I frowned and my wolf and I felt such sympathy the idea of losing a cub brought on such sorrow I could see why she was not happy, though still confused why she disliked me.

Liora moved on "okay down to the basics of dominates and submissives." This topic gave her my full attention.

"First of all dominates are to protect all submissives and they hunt for our food. The submissives care for each meal while some of the others watch the children." Liora walked over to a tree leaning against it.

Liora looked up sharply "there are the rules that go for everyone. One is never attack someone in the pack and two never betray the pack." My mind was flowing through with this new information. Liora smiled "a rule that is sometimes broken by the little cubs is during the meals the alpha is always the first to eat."

I wrapped my arms around Liora hugging her "thank you." I smiled at her one more time and walked away. I found Fred waiting outside waiting by a small cave. As I was walking towards him I asked "what's going on?" Fred looked up "they're still looking at her." I nodded and leaned against the opening.

"Is it hard?"

I looked up confused "what do you mean?"

Fred looked me directly in the eyes "is it hard to be in love with him."

I knew he was talking about Fenrir. I looked at the ground "I wouldn't call it love yet but he is really quiet and open to his feelings."

"So he's like Snape?"

I smiled and nodded my head it kind of was the same. "Will you be okay with that?" I could try "I guess."

Fred was concerned "Harry you're a very open person the exact opposite of Greyback."

I sighed "there's no choice Fenrir is my mate and there's always the saying opposites attract." That's when the healer came out of the cave. He looked at me then Fred "may I talk to you alone Alpha mate" I blushed at the name but nodded. We both walked into the cave where Roxellda laid on furs. I turned to him and I saw the first time someone lowered their eyes to me. "We have tried to diagnose what we could be the problem the only thing we can think is her body is in shock."

I looked at Rox "I have seen people in shock but never like this."

He nodded "well sometimes a person's magic will do this to them it's rare it only happened two other times."

I took her hand "so what is the cure?" He shook his head "the books we have do not have the information we would need."

Look…what's your name?"

The healer looked up real quick then back down "Bojan."

I nodded "will it help Bojan to get some books from Hogwarts on medicines and healing."

He Froze and looked away "I cannot leave the pack" I smiled "of course not I was going to send Fred out there to get them and come back here just write down what you want and he will get it."

Bojan nodded quickly and walked to the side where his stuff laid at grabbing parchment writing them down quickly. I took the paper and left. Fred stood straight up. I smiled at him "we know she went into shock, we just need to know how to get her out of it but these books might help if you don't mind going to go get them." Fred looked hopeful and grabbed the paper running back towards Hogwarts.

I walked toward an open area where I saw the kids. They smiled, laughed, and were so innocent. I wanted to rest a nap sounded so nice. I knew sleeping places probably wasn't made up yet. "Zain" I looked off to see Fenrir coming closer. I stood back up yawning quietly he gave a small smile before it disappeared and picked me up.

"What are you doing" I asked. "You're tired you need to sleep" he answered in a gruff voice. I sighed knowing there was no use arguing with him. He walked to an area that the women were laying furs on. I suspected this would be the sleeping area for now. Fenrir laid on one of the furs that were in the middle of everyone. I snuggled down into the warmth and felt Fenrir toss a fur over me. When he starts to walk away I grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Stay?" I asked him.

He looked around then at me and grunted pushing me over and laid next to me. He pulled me close. I laid my head against his chest listening to his breathing and his heart beats which slowly pulled me to sleep.

I woke up a little later to the sounds of voices. I sat up a bit and looked around and everyone was sitting there with Fenrir standing in front of them all. I started to listen in. "We have come to a decision?" Fenrir asked. I saw as everyone nodded and the guy to the right of the Alpha spoke up "we have decided to join his side."

I fully sat up and every eye turned to me. Fenrir looked at me and nodded "we shall move by tomorrow then." My eyes widened in shock. He promised. Liora came to my side immediately "Zain you must listen because I fear he is not thinking clearly about this." I gave her my attention. "Voldemort came to Fenrir while you were gone and gave us a side to choose. He promised equal rights with creatures like us but we had to promise to fight with his side."

I realized now what they had decided. Liora saw I understood as well. "Fenrir knows he will kill me" Liora shook her head "he made Voldemort promise not to kill you." I shook my head this could not happen.

Soon everyone returned to their jobs. Fenrir came up to me and Liora. "Cub" I glared at me. He glared right back "the pack chose" he argued. I didn't speak I felt there was no need to. Liora could feel my pain and took my hand in hers. Fenrir looked at me confused and whether to comfort me or let me stay this way. Then one of the others called Fenrir who looked away and left.

Soon Fred and George were both by my side with their arms wrapped around my shoulder. Then I let myself for a second feel weak. I cried and let my pain be released. "Zain" I looked up when the twins spoke. They both looked at me with pity "we both were thinking and have decided we want to join you." I stared at them confused I thought about what they said and gasped. I looked at them both "you want to become like me?" They both nodded.

"You two have family you shouldn't want this life." I whispered "you would have to listen to whatever Fenrir says there's no arguing with the Alpha." Fred and George shrugged their shoulders "we don't care."

I sighed and knew I lost the argument. I looked at the two who meant too much to me. I stood up "follow me" I said. We walked over to where Fenrir stood talking. He stopped once he noticed us. I bowed my head and spoke "my Alpha these two wish to join our pack." Fenrir looked at both the twins observing them.

"Why" he asked them. Fred spoke up first "we want to protect Zain and help the pack." Fenrir stayed silent for a few minutes "alright." Both twins grinned and bared their necks for Fenrir to turn them. Fenrir smirked "on one condition." Both looked confused. "I want you to spy on the old man for me" I looked at Fenrir shocked on whether he was doing this for me or Voldemort.

They both agreed to do it and was lead to the cave with two dominates. Fenrir turned towards me before I could walk away. "Cub" I turned and looked down if he wanted an obedient he got one "yes my alpha." Fenrir sighed "Zain I do not want to start out like this. I looked at him making myself seem confused "what do you mean alpha?" Fenrir Growled "you are mad at my choice" I gave him a fake smile "you only do what is best for the pack should you not regret it?"

Fenrir growled and gripped the back of my neck dragging me away. He passed the beta roughly saying "watch the pack." He kept pulling me deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally he stopped and let me go. I took a few steps away from him. Fenrir was staring into the darkness looking like he was searching for an answer.

"Fenrir?" He turned back to me and looked me over "Zain will you forgive me?" My human side wanted to yell no but my wolf side spoke first "of course my alpha." He didn't look too happy but said no more. He came to my side taking my hand and looked away not meeting my eyes. I smiled and gripped his hand and Fenrir looked down glad to be reassured that I was okay.

Fenrir put his arm slowly around me "now I know there's a lot of creatures in the woods but you don't have to be scared I'm here" he said gruffly. I noticed he blushed and looked down embarrassed. I smiled and snuggled into his side even more. Fenrir looked around searching for some kind of flowers. He gripped some plants on the ground that looked good and turned to me.

I smiled sweetly when suddenly a creature flew out of the plants jumping onto Fenrir's face. He was taken by surprise as I watched him fall down and grabbing the creature throwing it off. I tried to stifle my laughs but let it out as it became too much. He glared at me for a couple seconds and smiled and I noticed his chest rumbling guessing that was the closest laugh I would get. Everything seemed to calm and wasn't as tense as before.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up until I was lying on Fenrir's chest. I looked up and blushed when I noticed just how close we were. I looked into his hazel ember eyes and both his and my breathing were in sync together every breath we took. Lips met in a fiery passion Zain's heart skipped and beat. He felt a tongue swipe his bottom lip and moan allowing him entrance.

I was on my back my breath taken away my heart was beating like a stampede of animals. His tongue brushed against mine teasing me so subtly. I hesitantly brushed my tongue back with his bringing it back sucking on it sweetly. He moaned against my lips pulling away. Both our cheeks flushed and panting.

I felt the zipper of my pants being pulled down.

Fenrir cleaned us both off and gave me a hand to sit up. I was leaning on him more when we returned back to the pack. I noticed the change in him immediately the emotion of happiness that was once noticeable to me disappeared altogether. I knew this was for the pack but was still troubled by it. He turned towards me "I hope you enjoyed the walk Zain." I nodded silently.

One of the other pack members called out Fenrir's name. He turned then looked at me and gently let go of my hand.

That night I walked to the cave to give the healers the books and check on the twins. Inside Bojan thanked me greatly. I went over towards the twins and sat on the furs next to them. Both had bandages on their necks. They stood when they saw me come in. Fred and George grinned at me "we don't feel any different from before. I rolled my eyes "you won't until the full moon which isn't for a while."

"So what happens?"

I stared at them both "what do you mean?"

They both looked at each other for confirmation and turned back to me "are we switching sides?" I realized then what they meant.

"No I will not join Voldemort I will die before that happens." I glared towards the ground. Just then the healer Biseria came over and started cleaning the twins shoulders. I stood up stretching my arms out "I will check on you later I got to go find Hiram."

Now that I was by myself all my worries come undone. I wanted to stay here but had the issue of the pack's choice of Voldemort's side. I also was kind of starting to care for Fenrir. Who wouldn't with the way he cared for my pleasure earlier. I blushed at the thought but the warmth as well in my heart from remembering the way he held me or how he took my hand. I knew I would need to make it work.

I was relaxing with the cool breeze and looked around as the pack was settling in. I started walking towards the lake where I saw Alfred and Hiram sitting. They both looked up as I approached "hey Zain" Alfred greeted. I smiled at him and sat next to Hiram bringing him into my arms "glad to home cub?" Hiram grinned at me "very much."

Hiram then looked at me seriously "are you happy to be back?" I gave him a sad smile "only for you Hiram will I be happy to be here."

Alfred and Hiram shared a said nothing more about the subject. Soon it turned dark and we all sat around the fire that evening eating. I sat on Fenrir's right with him watching to make sure I finished my meal. Afterwards all the elders started to tell the cubs stories they were told by their parents and elders. I drifted off sensing Fenrir pull me close so I leaned on his chest falling asleep quickly.

**Okay here is chapter 8 hope you love it tell me what you love and what you hate just please no flamers don't appreciate them.**


End file.
